Two is better than One
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Blaine is nine months pregnant with his first child, but he hasnt seen Cooper in the nine months. One rainy night Cooper comes for a visit and reveals something big. MPREG Kurt/ Blaine rated M just in case
1. Cooper

Thank you for reading. I don't own glee. This is purely out of my imagination. One thing you should know is that Blaine and Cooper's father had the dominant gene to have them carry babies so it passed on to both Cooper and Blaine

* * *

Blaine couldn't be happier. For one he was married to the most beautiful man in the world: Kurt Hummel or Hummel-Anderson. Kurt and Blaine got married five years ago in a beautiful ceremony. They had been the happiest couple but when Blaine found out he was pregnant eight months ago his life became complete. Kurt and Blaine fell more in love with each other and with the life growing inside of Blaine. Blaine's pregnancy was rough though. Blaine had fallen down some stairs, without harming the baby, and broke his leg so the doctors put him on bed rest. With him being on bed rest Blaine was miserable. He was taken off bed rest when his leg healed. Now he was 41 weeks pregnant, and loving it. Even though he hated having swollen feet, feeling like a beached whale, Braxton hicks, stretch marks, and powerful kicks from his little girl that hurt him, he was happy. Blaine stood in front of the mirror rubbing his giant swollen belly. He could hear the rain beating down on the roof. He unbuttoned his white shirt and looked at his bare stomach. He smiled and he patted the giant bump. He felt his unborn child kick his hand. He looked in the mirror and saw his husband staring.

"You're staring at your beach whale of a husband" he laughed. Kurt walked over to Blaine and kissed him.

"I have every right too." Kurt said as he rubbed his daughter. "And you are not a beached whale! You look beautiful." Blaine slowly waddled over to the bed and sat down. Kurt followed him and kneeled next to him. Kurt buttoned Blaine's shirt up while placing tiny kisses on Blaine's belly.

"You're going to spoil her!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Like you don't? "Kurt snapped back. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. He could tell Blaine missed Cooper.

"I know you miss him," Kurt said. He placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine sighed deeply.

"I do. It's like he just stopped talking to me." He said as tears flowed down his cheeks. "A week after I find out I'm pregnant he just disappears."

"It's alright. He will come I know it" Kurt said reassuringly. "How about we order Chinese tonight?" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Blaine replied. "Can we order some of that general tso chicken? I hear that's spicy. It might help me go into labor" Kurt nodded.

"I will go order some and I want you to get some rest." Blaine slowly swung his legs onto the bed. He closed his eyes.

Kurt went out to the kitchen to grab the land line when the door rang. He went over and answered it. Cooper stood there in a big rain coat that was twice his size.

"Cooper, come in hurry the rain."

"Thanks Kurt." He said flatly. "I need to talk to Blaine and you." Kurt nodded.

"Here let me take your coat" Cooper shook his head slowly. Cooper looked like he had been through hell.

"No I want to keep it on" Kurt took Cooper to the living room and told Cooper to sit on the couch. Cooper cheeks were kind of rosy almost like Blaine's. Kurt walked back to the bedroom.

"Blaine are you awake?" he whispered. He saw Blaine opened up his eyes.

"Yeah she won't stop kicking" Kurt smiled.

"Cooper's in the living room "Blaine's face lit up. Blaine got up slowly with Kurt's help. He waddled down to the living room.

"Coop!" he exclaimed. Cooper smiled widely.

"Hey squirt" he smiled. "Before we get to hugging I want to show you what I came to tell you about." Cooper slowly got up and unbuttoned his coat. Kurt and Blaine's face dropped in shock. They saw Cooper with a giant swollen belly.

* * *

If you would like to read more please review


	2. Micheal

**I don't own glee….wish I did. **

**Warning: mention of rape**

**By the way in this story everyone moved to New York City.**

* * *

"Cooper you're pregnant?" Blaine asked slowly. He didn't know what was happening. Did his brother really have a giant swollen belly? He was waiting for Cooper to pull out a pillow or a pregnancy pad and say 'fooled you' but it didn't happen. Cooper stared at him. He looked like he wanted to cry. Cooper nodded his head slowly.

"How are you pregnant?" Kurt asked. He sat on the arm of the recliner next to Blaine. Cooper sat down slowly. He sighed deeply.

"Do you guys remember when I was attacked?" he asked them. Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances. They both nodded in agreement. How could they forget when Cooper was attacked?

Before the attack Cooper worked as a news anchor for the New York City news. He was happy until the new sports caster, Michael, came. Michael and Cooper only knew each other for a while before things started to become strange. Everywhere Cooper went Michael went. Michael started to show up outside Cooper's apartment door late at night and made late night phone calls. Finally after Michael showed up in Cooper's apartment, Cooper had enough. He was on his way to the police station for a restraining order when it happened. Cooper decided to walk to the station because it was only a few blocks away. As he was on his way Michael pulled Cooper into an alley and began to beat and rape him. Ever since then Cooper didn't trust anyone but his family.

"Well then two months later, Blaine, you found out you were pregnant, and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant" Cooper said flatly. He put his head in his hands and started to sob. Blaine slowly moved on the couch with Cooper. He held Cooper tightly. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared that you might think that I was stealing your spotlight and not supporting you" Blaine brushed Cooper's hair back with his hand.

"Coop, listen to me," Blaine said. "I don't want you ever to be afraid to tell me anything, okay? I love you big brother." Cooper smiled and turned to Blaine. Both brothers had tears in their eyes.

"Do you really love me?" Cooper choked out.

"Yes" Blaine smiled. "Do you want me to say it really loudly because you are an intense person?"

"No not right now" Cooper laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to Kurt for a few minutes okay?" Blaine said as he got up slowly. He motioned Kurt to the kitchen. Kurt and him walked into the kitchen and closed the door. Blaine held his swollen stomach.

"Blaine, I think we should let him stay here until his baby is born," Kurt said sincerely. "I think it would be best for him." Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's giant belly. "We've taken the childbirth classes and we can help him if he goes into labor. Gaga only knows how he will be during the birth"

"I agree." Blaine said. "That what I wanted to talk to you about actually. Thank you so much"

"It's no problem." Kurt said calmly. "Besides I owe you" Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment.

"What do you mean you owe me? You don't have to do anything for me. You're perfect"

"You are carrying my child" Kurt said.

"I love you" Blaine said with tears in his eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately.

"I love you too"

When Kurt and Blaine walked out Cooper stood there rubbing his belly. He looked up at them.

"Cooper, we want you to stay with us until the baby is born" Kurt said proudly. "Even after the baby is born you can stay here"

"Are you serious?" Cooper was shocked. Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "Thank you" Cooper hugged Kurt. Then he went to Blaine. Cooper and Blaine could barely hug because of their stomachs.

"We are squishing them" Blaine laughed.

After dinner, the three men sat at the dinner table. Kurt took a sip of his water.

"So how far along are you Cooper?" Kurt asked. Cooper looked down at his swollen stomach.

"40 weeks."

"What is it going to be?" Blaine asked excited.

"A boy"

"Aw!" Blaine exclaimed. "Little Cooper Junio- ah" Cooper and Kurt exchanged glances. Kurt got up and rushed to Blaine

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked franticly.

"I…" Blaine could barely speak. "think… I'm... contracting"

* * *

**CLIFTHANGER! Hey my lovely readers if you have a suggestion of what Blaine should have let me know and what Coopers little boy should be named let me know I need the ideas**


	3. Phone Call

**I don't own glee. Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Cooper sat in the waiting room with his mom, dad, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes. Cooper was worried about his little brother and his niece. He sighed heavily. He looked at his dad, who was pacing the floors. Then he looked at his in laws. Burt was staring at the door to see when Kurt will come out. Carole was staring at the floor. Finn and Rachel were holding hands. Mercedes had her phone out texting her husband, Sam. His mom put her hand on his stomach. He felt his baby kick.

"He will be just fine" she said. Mercedes looked up and saw Cooper's giant stomach. She turned to Rachel.

"When did that happen?" she whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel shrugged here shoulders.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kaine Anderson said franticly. "How long does it take to check to see if you're having a baby!"

"Honey we just need to wait it out" Blaire said. Suddenly the door opened. Everyone got up. Kurt and Blaine walked out.

"Sorry false alarm" Blaine said sadly. Blaine rubbed his belly. Kurt held his other hand. Blaine had tears in his eyes. He wanted his baby out.

"It was Braxton hicks contractions" Kurt explained.

"Kurt did you just say your Blaine has big hips?" Finn asked. "I would never tell Rachel that!"

"No" Kurt said "its false labor" Burt walked over and hugged Kurt. Carole did the same.

"Don't worry you will be back before you know it"

* * *

Cooper was getting settled in his room. He set up the basinet next to his bed. He was scared about what the birth would feel like. He didn't know if he was strong enough. He heard a knock on his door. He turned around and saw Blaine.

"Hey I brought these" he said as he set down extra blankets on the Chester drawers. "This is always the coldest room" cooper smiled.

"Thanks"

"Well Kurt and I are going to bed so night Coop"

"Night "he replied. "love you squirt"

"Love you too" Cooper sat down on his bed. He jumped when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello"

"Hi Cooper" a man's voice said. "I saw you today at the hospital. It's a shame your brother didn't have his baby. Maybe you might have yours soon or shall I say ours." Cooper knew the voice: Michael.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! The ending was inspired by Fanpire109 who asked if Michael was going to come back. Well if you would like tell me what you want to see happen and please review.**


	4. Finger Pointing Guy

**I don't own glee. Thank you for all the reviews. I want to see what you guys want to see before the babies come so review with what you want to see.**

* * *

Cooper was more than freaked out. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. Michael knew where he was. He closed his eyes tightly as if to wake up from a nightmare. Cooper needed to tell someone. He slowly got up and went down the hall to Blaine and Kurt's room. Cooper creaked the door open. He saw Kurt lying with Blaine's head on his chest. Kurt had his hands on Blaine's stomach. Kurt looked up and saw Cooper. Kurt slowly got out of bed. He placed a pillow under Blaine's head. He walked towards Cooper. He closed the door behind him.

"Cooper, are you alright?" Kurt asked franticly. "Are you having contractions? Did your water break?" Cooper shook his head. He swallowed hard.

"I got a phone call just a minute ago." Cooper said. He was scared. He was shaking. "It was Michael" Kurt was socked. "He said he knew where I was. I have to go. I can't have him hurt you and Blaine." cooper started to walk away. Kurt grabbed his hand.

"No you won't!" Kurt snapped. "I know a cop. He can come over now. You can file for a restraining order" Cooper nodded as he walked to the living room. Kurt walked back into the room and grabbed his phone. He did it quietly so he wouldn't wake Blaine. He went out of the room and went down stairs. He dialed a familiar number. The ringing silenced:

"You go for Puck!"

"Hey Puck its Kurt I need your help."

"What's up dude?"

"Well you remember Blaine's brother Cooper?"

"The pointing finger guy?"

"Yeah him. Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure I can come. Lauren is with her parents for the weekend."

"Okay see you in ten" Kurt hung up the phone. He walked towards Cooper. Cooper had his hands on his giant stomach. Kurt sat down next to Cooper.

"He wants my baby" Cooper said flatly. Kurt stayed silent. "Give me your hand" Kurt handed Cooper his hand. Cooper laid it on the top of his stomach. Kurt felt the familiar thumping. Cooper's baby was kicking. Kurt smiled. "I thought you might want to feel your nephew." Kurt heard a knock on the side door. Kurt got up and saw it was puck. Puck walked into the living room with Kurt. He stared at Cooper's stomach.

"So you're pregnant?" Puck asked. Cooper nodded. He held out his hand. "Officer Noah Puckerman or as my wife calls me nerd." Cooper grabbed Pucks hand and shook it.

"Cooper Anderson"

"Hold up!" Puck exclaimed. "You're the guy on the news" Cooper nodded. "Oh that also means….-"

"I'm the guy that got raped by the Sports caster yes"

"Did you file charges?" Puck asked. Cooper hesitated.

"Well I've been a little busy, "Cooper said. Puck looked at him. "Well I've been creating life in my lower abdomen."

"Alright well what do you need?"

"A restraining order against him and press charges"

"Alright I will go by work tomorrow and get everything you need okay?" Cooper nodded.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Puckerman" Puck nodded. Kurt saw him out. Blaine walked downstairs sleepily.

"What's everybody doing up?" he asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"Cooper got a call from Michael." Blaine looked at Kurt with worry in his eyes. "No worries, I called puck so everything is fine"

The next morning Kurt got up and made a fine breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, sausages pancakes and fresh fruit. He heard his husband come down stairs wearing his usual pajamas, a loose wanted harpy potter t-shirt and potter pajama pants. Blaine saw all the food and stared at it almost drooling.

"I've died and gone to heaven!" he exclaimed. Kurt laughed as he sat his husband down Blaine grabbed a hand full of bacon and set it on his plate.

Cooper walked into the kitchen wearing a loose 'white collar' t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He shuffled into the kitchen.

"Food!" he exclaimed. He sat down.

"Help you Cooper" Kurt said as he cut up the last peach.

"What's up with the shirt?" Blaine asked his brother. "White Collar really?" Cooper gasped

"Don't mock Matt Bomer! He is genius! "Cooper said. "And harry potter really?"

"Well at least I don't wear a soft kitty warm kitty t-shirt"

"Who wears that?" Kurt asked.

"Dad" Cooper and Blaine sighed.

* * *

**Alright now please review with what you want to see what you guys want to see before the babies come so review with what you want to see. **


	5. Baby Gaga

**I don't own glee. So I had help for this chapter so I want to thank klaine4eva11.**

* * *

"So why do you think that Kurt wanted us out of the house?" Cooper asked as he took another bite of his bubblegum flavored ice cream. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. They were at the mall baby shopping. They were sitting in a booth in the food court eating ice cream.

"I don't know but at least we get some time together before their born" Blaine laughed. He put a hand to his round stomach. Cooper laughed. Blaine felt his daughter kick. "You haven't felt your niece kick have you?" Cooper shook his head. Blaine took Cooper's hand and put it on his stomach. Cooper felt his niece kick. Cooper felt his son kick. He laughed and took Blaine's other hand and placed it on his round stomach. Blaine felt his nephew kick.

"I never asked you what you were going to name him?" Blaine commented.

"Well that was because you thought you were going into labor" Cooper laughed. Blaine laughed with him.

"But what are you gonna name him?"

"Carter Beckett" Cooper smiled. He looked down at his son.

"That is so cute" Blaine said.

"What about her?" Cooper asked. He took a bite of his ice cream "What have you and Kurt decided?"

"Christine Angel" Blaine replied. "She's our little angel. When I was thirty weeks, Kurt realized we named her somewhat after a musical"

"Well that's what you guys are all about right?"

"Yeah I mean we are" Blaine said "we realized that in the musical phantom of the opera, Raul yells Christine Angel in one of the songs"

"That's cool squirt"

"I got you something" Blaine said happily. He dug in a bag and pulled a set of boy blue onesies and another one that had a saying on it. He handed them to Cooper.

"'I just spent nine months on the inside' "Cooper read out. "I like it. Thank you"

"Because I knew if you were a baby right now you would probably think you were working undercover in mom's womb" the two laughed. Cooper turned to his bag. He pulled out girl onesies.

"These are for you" Cooper handed them to Blaine. Blaine saw one with a bowtie and sunglasses that said 'baby gaga' "I know how much Kurt loves Lady Gaga" Blaine looked at the other two. Pink ones that said 'Don't laugh daddy does my hair' and 'Future homecoming queen'

"Thank you Coop. I love them." Blaine and Cooper hugged tightly.

"Well if it isn't Blaine sex-on-a- stick Anderson?" Blaine and Cooper looked up. A man stood before them.

"It's Hummel-Anderson actually, Sebastian" Blaine said. Cooper never liked Sebastian because of the slushy incident.

"Well look at you" Sebastian said happily. "You're pregnant" Blaine nodded

"Heavily yes" Blaine put his hands on his stomach.

"What a small world!" Sebastian exclaims. "I am too"

"Congratulations"

"Yes congratulations" Cooper said sarcastically.

"Hold on you're the news caster who got raped"

"THAT'S WE GONE!" Cooper exclaimed angrily. Cooper gathered his things and got up. Blaine did the same. Blaine caught up with Cooper. "Blaine is that all I'm known for is being raped?"

"No you're a newscaster, and you're my big brother"

"I don't know it just seems-"

"Cooper!" they heard a lady's voice say. Cooper and Blaine turned around. A woman about Cooper's age walked up. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Selene?"

"Hey buddy it's so good to see you" Selene said she hugged Cooper.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Cooper asked happily. Cooper had known Selene for a while before he gotten pregnant. Selene was the weather girl at the station. She cared for Cooper and Cooper cared for her, but neither would admit they liked each other.

"Last minute shopping for my cousin's birthday" Selene replied as they parted. "And you? You shouldn't be on your feet. You're pregnant"

"Shopping for the baby with my little brother." Selene turned to Blaine.

"You must be Blaine." She smiled. "And congratulations on your baby!"

"Thank you! You are?"

"Selene DiCamilo" She and Blaine shook hands.

"Oh you're the weather girl!"

"Yes that's all I'm known for anymore" Selene laughed. "Well I better get going it was nice to see you Cooper."

"It was nice to see you too" Cooper sighed. Selene walked away. Cooper and Blaine started walking away.

"You totally dig her" Blaine commented as they got to the parking lot.

"I do not" Cooper snapped back. They both got into the car "okay maybe a little. She helped me okay after the attack. She helped me heal. She helped me feel safe"

"That's how Kurt makes me feel" Blaine said. "Safe and sound"

"Okay Taylor Swift"

When they pulled into the drive way, Blaine noticed Cooper didn't look too good.

"Are you okay Coop?" Blaine asked. Cooper winced in pain.

"Carters kicking really hard" Cooper could barely speak. "I'll be fine." Blaine noticed Cooper was feeling better. The two got out of the car. They walked inside the house. The whole house was quiet and dark. Blaine switched on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

They saw streamers of blue and pink. Everyone was there with balloons

"HAPPY DOUBLE BABY SHOWER!" Finn yelled. Kurt walked up and kissed Blaine.

Everyone had a great time during the shower. Cooper and Blaine received so many gifts. Selene even showed up. She got Cooper a baby crib. Kurt and Blaine both got him a changing table. Their parents both gave them baby blankets they used to have. During the party and unwanted guest showed up. No one knew who he was except for Cooper

"Michael what are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"I'm here for my son"

"Get out now!" Puck tackled Michael quicker than anyone could have blinked. He handcuffed Michael.

"You are under rest for rape" Puck led Michael out to his police car. Cooper sat down. He was so scared. What if he had been alone? Cooper felt pain through his back then into his stomach. Blaine turned to Cooper.

"Are you okay?"

"My…. Water just… broke" Cooper gasped.

* * *

**CHILFHANGER! Please review and tell me if you think Selene and Cooper should get together**


	6. When I Fall in Love

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Cooper was most definitely in labor. Everyone had left for the hospital except for Blaine, Kurt, and Cooper. Cooper didn't want to go to the hospital just yet, but as Blaine sat there next to his brother, holding his hand, he pleaded Cooper to go.

"Coop," Blaine asked sincerely "Are you sure you don't wasn't to go to the hospital just yet?" Cooper shook his head.

"I'm scared Blaine." Cooper said while sobbing. He held his giant belly. "What if he dies or what if something happens to me and he doesn't have me? I can't do this." Cooper gripped Blaine's hand tighter as a contraction hit him. He moaned. Kurt walked over and sat next to Blaine. Blaine thought for a moment before starting to sing:

"_If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way_

_Anytime you need a friend_  
_I will be here_  
_You'll never be alone again_  
_So don't you fear_  
_Even if you're miles away_  
_I'm by your side_  
_So don't you ever be lonely_  
_Love will make it alright_

_When the shadows are closing in_  
_And your spirit diminishing_  
_Just remember you're not alone_  
_And love will be there_  
_To guide you home_

_Anytime you need a friend_  
_I will be here_  
_You'll never be alone again_  
_So don't you fear_  
_Even if you're miles away_  
_I'm by your side_  
_So don't you ever be lonely_  
_Love will make it alright_

_If you just believe in me_  
_I will love you endlessly_  
_Take my hand_  
_Take me into your heart_  
_I'll be there forever baby_  
_I won't let go_  
_I'll never let go_

_Anytime you need a friend_  
_I will be here_  
_You'll never be alone again_  
_So don't you fear_  
_Even if you're miles away_  
_I'm by your side_  
_So don't you ever be lonely_  
_It's alright_  
_It's alright"_

Cooper was crying.

"Okay take me to the hospital" he said. Blaine grabbed Cooper to help him up.

"Oh no!" Kurt said franticly. "Blaine I don't need you going into labor" Blaine thought for a moment and realized: this was really happening. He was going to become an uncle. His brother who was carefree and reckless was becoming a father.

* * *

Blaine was restless. It had been an hour since Cooper had been admitted. Kurt rubbed Blaine's giant swollen stomach. Blaine started to cry. He wanted to see his brother. Hell he wanted to see _his_ baby. Dr. Todd came out. Kurt and Blaine got up. They knew Dr. Todd very well. He was their OBGYN.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked franticly.

"Well his labor is going fast. He's fine. He wants to see you guys but he needs to be calm. He's dilated six centimeters."

"So we get to see him?" Kurt asked holding Blaine's hand.

"Yes follow me" Dr. Todd said, as he walked back to the rooms. Blaine was worried about Cooper. As they reached the room, Dr. Todd left. Blaine and Kurt walked in. Cooper was strapped to monitors. There was one strapped around his bare stomach. Kurt pulled a chair for Blaine to sit down in. he did not want Blaine to go into labor. He couldn't handle it. Blaine sat down

"So how you doing Cooper?" Kurt asked trying to get his mind off of Blaine going into labor. Cooper gripped Blaine's hand while his other hand on his stomach.

"Good" Cooper nodded. "Painful but good" Blaine smiled. He was scared for his brother. Cooper tensed up as a contraction hit. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he screamed. Blaine's hand was losing circulation.

"What can we do to make you feel better?" Blaine said franticly.

"SING PLEASE!" Cooper yelled. Blaine didn't know what to sing then it hit him. Cooper always had a love song stop his tracks:

_"When I fall in love,  
it will be forever,  
or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world,  
like this is  
love is ended before it's begun  
and too many moonlight kisses  
seem to cool in the warmth of the sun._

Kurt decided to sing along:

"_When I give my heart  
it will be completely  
or I'll never give my heart ( oo let me give my heart)  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
(I feel that way too)  
is when I'll fall in love  
(I'll fall in love)_  
both:  
_with you  
When I fall in love,  
it will be forever  
or I'll never fall in love  
(oo I'll never never fall in love)  
in a restless world like this is  
love is ended before its begun  
and too many moonlight kisses  
seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
When I give my heart,  
it will be completely_  
Kurt:  
_or I'll never give (I'll never give)  
my heart (oo I'll never give my heart)  
and the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_  
Blaine:  
_is when I'll fall in love_  
Kurt:  
_when I'll fall in love_  
both:  
_when I'll fall in love with you."_

Blaine and Kurt were staring into each other's eyes deeply. They had forgotten where they were.

"Guys" Cooper said. He tried to tear apart the two. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately. Cooper looked down at his belly.

"Nice view huh Carter?" he said. "Oh that's right you can't see through skin or can you?" Suddenly the kissing stopped. Blaine had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine sat there for a moment. Blaine closed his eyes tightly then opened them. "Blaine?"

"My water just broke"

* * *

**CHILFFHANGER! Hey the duet Kurt and Blaine sang was when I fall in love by Celine Dion and Harry Conick Jr. you guys have to look it ,it up. It is an amazing song. YouTube it please reviews!**


	7. Double Duty

**I don't own glee. So let's see since Blaine and Cooper both are in labor what is gonna happen:**

* * *

Kurt couldn't take it. He was frantic as he walked into the waiting room to tell the family Burt stood up as he saw his son. Kurt quickly pulled him close. Burt and Kurt stood there hugging for about five minutes.

"Dad not only is Cooper in labor so is Blaine" Kurt said. Burt rocked him side to side. He brushes back Kurt's hair with his hand.

"Listen to me son," Burt said. He pulled Kurt in front of him and looked deep into his eyes. "Your daughter is on her way but right now Blaine needs you. I want you to focus on Blaine and Christine, but when Cooper and his baby need you focus on them okay." Kurt wiped his tears. "Just calm down and know that you will walk in that door a boy but walk out a man" Kurt hugged his dad.

"What do you think mom would have done?" Kurt asked. Burt got teary eyed.

"Exactly what you're doing" Burt replied. Kurt held tighter onto his dad. Burt knew that when Kurt was under pressure, his mother came out of him. Burt could see it in Kurt's eyes. Kurt kissed his dad on the cheek and went inside.

Meanwhile Cooper and Blaine lay in the hospital beds strapped to monitors. Blaine had Kurt move the beds closed to each other. Cooper held Blaine's hand as Blaine went through a contraction.

"I can't….take…this any…more…. Coop" Blaine gasped. He was sweaty and tired. He started to cry. "It hurts"

"It's alright." Cooper said. "Everything will be fine" Blaine gulped as the contraction ended. A pain went through Cooper.

"Now I'm having one" Cooper said in a high pitched voice. Blaine held his hand. Cooper stayed silent during the whole thing. He gasped when it was finished.

"How about we get our mind off of this?" Blaine suggested. "Let's play confession time" Cooper nodded. They lay on their backs. "You first"

"I tounged a chick at your wedding" Cooper said.

"Who?"

"I don't know candy, cake, burger, I don't know." Cooper said. "She was with some Irish dude"

"Sugar?" Blaine asked. He shook it off. "Please don't mention burger again because I want one now"

"Me too" Cooper commented. "Your turn" Blaine thought for a moment.

"Okay" Blaine hesitated. What could he say? "I have crazy sex dreams about Kurt"

"Everybody does"

"Not like mine"

"What makes yours so different?" Cooper snapped back.

"I dream where Kurt and I are ranchers and one night we have sex" Blaine said slowly.

"Whoa Brokeback Mountain!"

"Yeah and sometimes we don't even speak English. We sing in Spanish to each other"

"Dude what song?"

"No Me Ames by J-Lo" Blaine replied as Kurt walked in.

"How you guys doing?" Kurt asked. He walked over to Blaine and held his hand. Cooper felt so much pressure at once on his body.

"I'm fine" Blaine replied. Kurt and Blaine noticed Cooper in pain. "Is it another contraction?"

"I feel like I have to push" he said slowly. Blaine grabbed Cooper's hand.

"Kurt, go get Dr. Todd" Blaine said. Kurt ran out the room faster than ever.

"I…. have to …push" Cooper gasped. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't push just yet okay?" Blaine said. He tried to comfort him.

"I'm not gonna be a good father" Cooper said. Cooper started to sob. "I just too immature and self-centered."

"I don't think you are" Blaine said. "I think if you self-centered you would have put it up for adoption and I think if you weren't mature enough you wouldn't be sitting here getting ready to give birth" Cooper sobbed.

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too Coop" just then the doctor walked in.

"Alright I think it's time to sing happy birthday" the doctor said. He checked Cooper. "Your fully dilated so, on the next contraction I want you to push." Kurt went on the other side of Cooper and grabbed his hand. Blaine held Coopers other hand. Cooper felt the contraction and pushed hard. He screamed.

"Keep going"

"Come on Coop I know you can do it" Blaine said. "I believe in you big brother" that gave the Cooper the courage to push even more. He felt another contraction and pushed as hard as he could.

"The head is out now, keep going" Cooper screamed again. He held his family's hand tightly.

Suddenly a loud cry came filled the room. The doctor held up a squirming baby boy in his hands. Everyone started to cry happy tears.

"Now who will cut the cord?" Cooper looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt and Blaine" Kurt and Blaine grabbed onto a little pair of scissors and cut the cord. The baby cried louder.

"He's a very intense baby" Blaine commented. The doctors wrapped the baby in a white towel and handed him to Cooper. Cooper held his son tightly. The baby looked up at Cooper. The baby looked so much like Cooper. The baby grabbed onto Cooper's finger and held tight although one finger was pointed towards Cooper.

"Looks like he learned a lot in the womb including how to act" Kurt commented. Kurt went to Blaine. Cooper had completely forgotten there were people around. He just looked at his baby in his arms. He cried happy tears.

"Welcome to the world Carter Beckett Anderson" Cooper said to his son.

* * *

**I'm crying as I'm writing this. So Carter is here! Please review**


	8. Angel

**I don't own glee!**

* * *

Cooper was tired. Everyone told him to get some sleep, but he refused. He had to be there for Blaine. Even though Carter was just born and had to have testing done, Cooper wanted to see him. He knew he had to be there for Blaine.

"Go see Carter" Blaine told him as a contraction hit. Blaine squeezed Cooper and Kurt's hand tighter.

"Not now, they're still doing testing on him." Cooper said with tears in his eyes.

"Why all the testing?" Kurt asked.

"They said his heart was low just before he came out" Cooper replied. "Or at least that's what I understood. They have to explain all these medical terms to me. Don't they understand I'm not a doctor?"

"Some do" Blaine said. "Maybe they're done. Go see him." Cooper was hesitant.

"I'll go get your mom so she can take you" Kurt said as he walked out.

"I don't want to leave you" Cooper said. "You were there for me so now I'm here for you"

"But you have a son who needs you more Coop" Blaine said. Cooper nodded. Just then Kurt walked back in with the doctor. The doctors rolled in a tiny crib that held a squirming blue bundle. Kurt walked back over to Blaine.

"Here is your new baby boy" the nurse said as she handed the baby to Cooper. Cooper held him in his arms. The baby was a perfect resemblance of Cooper. The doctor went over to Blaine and checked on him. Cooper was put in a spell. He stroked Carter's tiny bit of hair with his hand. Carter grabbed onto Cooper's shirt and tugged.

"You are a strong little boy" Cooper cooed. "Yes you are, yes" Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He couldn't wait to see his baby. Cooper turned to where Carter was facing Kurt and Blaine.

"Look those men right there, that's your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt. They are the sweetest, most awesome people in the world other than you of course!" Cooper explained. Kurt felt so happy that he helped Cooper. He was just so happy.

"Live with us" Kurt said.

"What?"

"We've been talking" Blaine said. "And we would be so happy if you and Carter came to live with us. There is plenty of room." Cooper started to cry.

"What do you think Carter?" Cooper asked his little baby. Carter smiled and laughed up at Cooper. He then closed his eyes. Blaine felt pain run through his body.

"Kurt can you go get the doctor?" he asked. "I feel like I need to push" Kurt nodded and ran. Cooper got up from his bed and took his sleeping baby and set him down in the crib.

"I know you're in a lot of pain," Cooper said as he got back into bed. "But thank you. You don't know how much you've done for Carter and me" Blaine smiled as best as he could. He held Cooper's hand tight.

"Is Carter gonna be okay over there?" Blaine asked. Cooper looked over at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah" he sighed. "He's asleep right now"

"How do you know he is asleep?" Blaine asked.

"I used to help take care of you squirt"

"I…..have….to push" Blaine gasped in pain.

"Don't push just yet okay" Kurt and the doctor walked in. The doctor checked Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt and Cooper's hand.

"It's someone's birthday again" the doctor said. "Alright Blaine on the next contraction push." Blaine pushed as hard as he could. Cooper and Kurt were astonished than Blaine was making a sound although there was a moan or squeak every now and then.

"You're doing so good baby" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I love you so much."

"Stop Blaine stop pushing!" the doctor exclaimed suddenly.

"What's….. Wrong?" Blaine asked.

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." Blaine tried to not push but the pain was overwhelming. Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Now push" Blaine finally screamed.

The doctor held up a baby girl. Kurt and Blaine both busted into tears. The baby wiggled around and started to cry.

"Who's gonna cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Blaine looked at Kurt then Cooper. Blaine saw that Cooper understood.

"Kurt" Blaine smiled. Kurt took the pair of scissors and cut the cord. The doctor wrapped the baby in a towel and handed her to Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed. The baby had Kurt's glasz eyes and on top of her head were a few curls.

"I couldn't be happier" Blaine sighed. Kurt and Blaine knew what do to next.

"_Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you are perfect to me_" they sang. Kurt placed a kiss onto of the baby's forehead. She giggled before yawning.

"Welcome to the world Christine Angel Hummel-Anderson"

* * *

**Alright Christine is here! Please review!**


	9. Marry the Night

**I don't own glee…I want to thank Fanpire10 for being so understanding ….. so what happens when Christine and Carter go home…..**

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon, when Christine and Carter got home. They laid sound asleep in their car seats. Cooper carried to the couch. He sets him on the couch. He looked so cute in his orange onesies that his uncle Blaine gave to him. Blaine and Kurt walk into Christine's room. Kurt picks her up and sets her in her crib. She barely squirms. Kurt embraces Blaine as they walk out of the room.

As they walked out into the kitchen, they saw Cooper warming a bottle for Carter. Carter was wrapped in a blue blanket

"How's he doing?" Blaine asked as he sat down. Cooper looked down at the squirming baby.

"He's good. He's just hungry" he replied. Carter started to fuss. "Yes you are! I know you are! It's almost done 'kay" Cooper tested the bottle and then started to feed his son. Cooper sat down in a chair at the table and stared deep into his sons eyes. Blaine and Kurt watched happily. Blaine couldn't believe that his carefree brother was now a father. Carter started to squirm and fuss. The fussing turned into crying. Cooper lifted Carter over his shoulder. Carters face was red with tears running down his face. Cooper patted his sons back till he heard a tiny burp come out. Cooper laid Carter in his arms. Carter started to cry even more now. Cooper felt the baby's diaper. Nothing was wet.

"What do I do now?!" Cooper asked franticly. Blaine shook his head.

"Sing!" he suggested. Cooper thought of the first song he could think of.

"_So won't you, please, be my be my baby  
be my little. Baby my one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby  
be my baby now, my one and only baby  
Wha-oh-oh-oh." _

Carter settled and started to fall asleep.

"I'm gonna put him down" Cooper whispered as he got up slowly and walked towards his room.

Suddenly a cry came from Christine's room. Kurt and Blaine got up and went to the room. They looked over the crib and saw their daughter all red faced and crying. Kurt lifted her up.

"Daddy's got you" he said. He tried to comfort her.

"Do you smell that?" Blaine asked. Kurt smelled Christine. Kurt set her on her changing table. Blaine got the new diaper and wipes and baby power. Kurt unbuttoned her onesie and opened the diaper. The smell filled Kurt and Blaine's nostrils.

"Oh dear Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed. He gathered the dirty diaper and threw it away.

"That is ripe" Blaine exclaimed. "How can a little baby do that much?!" Kurt cleaned Christine off.

"I don't know" Kurt said. "And I don't want to find out!" Christine started to giggle.

"You're pretty proud of that aren't you?" Blaine asked her. Christine's eyes started to droop. "Oh No! Somebody is getting tired!"

"_I'm gonna marry the night_" Kurt sang to the almost sleeping baby.  
"_I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight_

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to this dark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I'm a winner

I'm gonna marry the night  
Gonna marry the night  
Gonna bury the night

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on this street to explore

M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night  
Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night"

Kurt set a sleeping Christine in her crib.

"That was beautiful honey." Blaine commented.

* * *

**Alright now what firsts do you want to see? IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING ETERNAL FLAME READ: I have poll up that is critical! **

**Please review! **


	10. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hello all you lovely people! I know it has been a while since I have posted anything. My family and I moved into a new house which is exciting but scary and also we had no internet! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and alerts. You readers are so amazing! **

**Now something important: I want to see what you guys want to happen! Pm me or review! I am running out of ideas . So please be sweet hearts and tell me your ideas! **

**-Mrs. Hummel- Anderson -Cullen**


	11. Sneek Peak

**Hello my lovely readers! I wanted to give you a sneak peek of next chapter! I also want to see what first Carter and Christine should have. **

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Cooper sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. He read the box three times as he sat there.

"If they're so lucky and magical, why can't they have Carter to sleep through the night." He thought. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He took another bite of his cereal.

Blaine walked into the kitchen with a squirming Christine in his arms.

"Cooper!" he exclaimed. "It's three in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"It's three a.m. feedings" Cooper replied casually. Blaine looked around the kitchen for his nephew. He started to heat a bottle.

"Where's Carter?" he asked

"Sleeping"

"But I thought you said it was three a.m. feedings"

"It's three a.m." Cooper said. "And I am hungry"

* * *

**Alright now please review. You guys are so awesome!**


	12. Three AM Feedings

**Alright here is the full chapter! **

* * *

_First 3 a.m. Feeding_

_Two weeks later_

Cooper sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. He read the box three times as he sat there.

"If they're so lucky and magical, why can't they have Carter to sleep through the night." He thought. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He took another bite of his cereal.

Blaine walked into the kitchen with a squirming Christine in his arms.

"Cooper!" he exclaimed. "It's three in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"It's three a.m. feedings" Cooper replied casually. Blaine looked around the kitchen for his nephew. He started to heat a bottle.

"Where's Carter?" he asked

"Sleeping"

"But I thought you said it was three a.m. feedings"

"It's three a.m." Cooper said. "And I am hungry"

Blaine pointed at Cooper's wrist.

"What's on your wrist?" Cooper looked down at his wrist. Blaine squirted the formula on his older brother's wrist.

"HOT HOT!" Cooper yelped. He blew on his wrist.

"Looks like it's too hot for you baby" Blaine said to Christine. Tears formed in her eyes. She started to wail. Blaine rocked her. "I know your hungry baby just wait." A loud wail came from Cooper's room. Cooper got up and ran down to his room.

Kurt shuffled sleepily out to the kitchen in his blue pajamas. He moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Blaine grabbed the bottle off the table and tested it this time on his wrist. Perfect temperature. He then started to feed his daughter. He rocked her ever so gently. Kurt walked up and saw the sight. He smiled. He couldn't believe he was a father. He had always dreamt of becoming a father since Blaine proposed.

_Flashback_

_Kurt held hands as they entered Dalton Academy. It was a very cold February 14th and Blaine and Kurt already shared as cupid cookie and coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine led Kurt to the big staircase. Blaine pulled Kurt into an embrace. _

"_This is where we first met" Blaine said. How could Kurt forget? That moment changed his life forever. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the nose. _

"_Don't know why  
I'm surviving every lonely day  
When there's got to be  
no chance for me_

_My life would end_  
_and it doesn't matter how I cry_  
_My tears of love_  
_are a waste of time_  
_if I turn away_

_Am I strong enough to see it through_  
_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_  
_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh..._

_Can't let go_  
_and it doesn't matter how I try_  
_I gave it all so easily_  
_to you my love_

_To dreams that never will come true_  
_Am I strong enough to see it through_  
_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_  
_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh..."_

"_I know Santana sang it in high school but it is true" Blaine said. "If I can't have you I do not want anybody but you"_

"_No, no!" Kurt protested. "I loved it!" Blaine smiled. He led Kurt to a hallway with tables. He sat Kurt in the chair in front of himself. _

"_This is where we had our first heart to heart." Blaine took Kurt's hand. Music played throughout the halls. _

"_I threw a wish in the well," Blaine sang  
"Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?" Heart confetti fell from the ceiling._

_"Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?"_

_Blaine bowed down on one knee and took out a blue Tiffany's box. Kurt gasped. _

"_I love you and I want to spend every moment with you. You are everything to me. I promise to love you and kiss you and do everything you wish." Kurt gasped._

"_Those better not be earrings!" he asked shocked. _

"_No" Blaine laughed. "Will you marry me?"_

"_YES! YES! YES!" Kurt screamed._

_End of flashback_

Kurt giggled at his thoughts.

"Is it my turn yet?" Kurt asked playfully. Blaine smiled and handed him Christine.

"How about you put her to sleep?" Blaine asked. Kurt held his daughter in his arms.

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world" _Kurt sang_  
"leave our thoughts of the world you knew before  
let your soul take you where you long to be  
let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
help me make the music of the night"_

**Alright now please review and do you want Cooper to get an unexpected girlfriend? If so tell me who and if it is a new character tell me about them. Can't wait to read reviews!**


	13. Car-Car

**I don't own glee. Sorry for the long wait. there is as little sexual things**

* * *

_One month old_

Cooper lay on his back on a blue blanket. He had Carter lying on his stomach. He rubbed Carter's back happily.

"Who loves Carter Beckett Anderson?" Cooper cooed loudly. "I do!"

The baby didn't respond to him. Cooper sighed.

"Carter" he said in a normal voice. "I love you"

The baby lifted up his head.

"He-he. Look at you! You are such a big boy"

Carter smiled.

Lately Cooper had been working on trying to get Carter lift up his head ever since he was born a month ago. He had tried to coax him but he hadn't been doing it with a soft voice but with a small yelling voice.

"My big boy! My little Car- Car!"

Kurt and Blaine walked through the front door. Kurt carried Christine in her pink flowered car seat. She slept soundly. Kurt took her up to her room. Blaine stayed downstairs. Blaine sat down next to Cooper.

"I see he finally lifted up his head." Blaine commented

"I know!" Cooper smiled. "All it took was for me to say I love you in a calmly manner"

"See" Blaine said. "I told you that are all you had to do. Don't scream at him"

"Yeah but he's an intense baby and I'm his intense daddy" cooper replied. "How was Christine's doctor's appointment?"

"Great. The doctor said she was perfect" Blaine said happily. "But she hated his stethoscope"

"Why not?" Cooper asked.

"It was cold!" Blaine snapped back happily.

"So are you and Kurt back in the saddle again?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You know," cooper said. "Being a teenage dream to each other, getting satisfaction, dong the nasty"

Blaine laughed.

"I think that will be a while" Blaine said. "I think we still are in the 'we can't believe we are parents stage'"

Cooper felt like a light bulb lit up above his head.

"Hey" cooper said. "What if I take Christine and Carter for a walk and you and Kurt have some time to yourselves."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. He thought it was a good idea. Kurt and him were getting tense with each other over the littlest things.

"Okay" Blaine said. "But you need to take your cell phone with a full battery life and call us every half an hour."

"Deal!"

* * *

Cooper had done what Blaine said exactly. Cooper took the two babies to Central Park and walked them in a two seat stroller. The two babies were content, especially Christine. Every week Kurt and Blaine take her for walks and she loves them even though by the end she is in a deep sleep.

Cooper checked his phone and saw that it was time to call Kurt and Blaine. Cooper dialed Blaine's number.

After three rings, Blaine answered. "He…..llo" Blaine's voice was gasping.

"You okay?" he asked. "Did you run to the phone?"

"No" Blaine said. "kur…Kurt… and I…. are hav…ing fun"

"like what?" Cooper asked.

"How are the babies?" Blaine said quickly. He tried to change the subject so Cooper didn't know what he was doing.

"They are good. Christine is sleeping but I bet soon she is going to wake up and need a bottle" Cooper replied. "Carter just had a bottle so"

"Well…that's…..KURT NOT NOW…..eh….Oh God"

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah" Blaine replied gasping. "I….OH KURT… I…YOU ANIMAL"

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked franticly.

"I'm…." Blaine gasped. "Kurt are back in the saddle"

The line was disconnected.

"Ew"

* * *

**Oh Kurt and Blaine get it on! Anyone see Brittany 2.0? **

**Please review**


	14. Minnie and Cooper

**I don't own glee. Sorry for the long wait and I am taking a time jump.**

* * *

_Christine and Carter are 7 months old_

Kurt, Blaine and Cooper were sitting at the dinner table. Cooper was about to fall asleep in his spaghetti.

Cooper looked at Bryan. The cat was lying on his side, licking at his fur. Kurt and Blaine got him when they were driving around. Kurt had to stop and get him. The cat was perfect for them. He didn't really go around Christine or Carter and he did was lay around the house. Kurt and Blaine tried to play with him but the cat wouldn't move.

"Cooper what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he ripped of a piece of garlic bread.

Cooper twisted his fork around in the noodles. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said flatly. "Ever since carter started crawling I just have been drained. He keeps going around ever where and I can't catch him."

Cooper was actually jealous of his brother. He had to raise Carter with no wife. Carter had no mother. He was a single father. He envied that Blaine had Kurt. Even though he knew they were meant to be together, he just wanted his "Kurt"

"Hey what about this" Blaine exclaimed as he cleaned off his mouth. "How about we do this for you? You go out and we will take care of Carter."

"But I can't just leave and let you take care of him. I have to learn to be a parent."

"Yes but parents also need a break" Kurt pointed out. He pointed his fork at Cooper.

"Oh you are very clever Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Cooper said. "You must be related to me"

"Only by marriage, Brother-in-law"

The trio suddenly heard crackling. They all got up and went into the living room to find where the sound was. The muffin basket that was on the coffee table was being raided by Bryan.

"Bryan!" Kurt said. "What are you doing?!"

Bryan looked at Kurt like he didn't just eat a muffin.

* * *

Cooper got up that morning and went to the park. Cooper started walking. He didn't know where to go, he just wanted to walk. He needed the fresh air. He kept checking his phone. No call or text from Blaine or Kurt. He looked at his wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Carter. Carter and he were giggling.

Cooper was sorry that Carter didn't have a mother but he didn't regret Carter. He loved Carter more than life itself. Everything Carter did made Cooper love him more.

Cooper stood in front of a fountain as he looked at his phone. Suddenly a dog with a leash came running up to Cooper. He smiled at the dog. The dog was a brown and white. The dog took his paw and touched Cooper's leg.

"Hey buddy." He said as he patted the dogs head.

"David!" he heard a girl yell. The girl ran up to the dog. She had black glasses and black shoulder length hair. She was wearing a black jeans and a transformers t-shirt.

"Sorry" she said. "David is kind of a free spirit."

"No its cool" Cooper said. "I am a dog person anyway."

She smiled at Cooper.

Cooper couldn't stop staring at her. He thought she was beautiful.

David ran around the two causing his leash to wrap around their legs. Cooper and the girl got closer together, but they were to busy staring at each other to even care.

"Do you mind if I call you by your name?" Cooper said.

"Oh sure!" she exclaimed. "Why not!?"

Cooper laughed. "What is your name?"

"Minnie" she said.

"Minnie!" Cooper whispered" My name is….ah…..Cooper"

Minnie giggled.

David's leash got tighter causing them to loose balance. They suddenly fell over into the fountain.

Cooper looked a Minnie through his wet hair.

"I guess you have an excuse to come over to my house." Cooper said.

* * *

**Alright so what do you guys think?**

**Please review. **

**Minnie is based on Lynda Carter as Dianna Prince. Look her up. Bryan is Chris Colfer's famous cat. If you didn't catch it but the dog David and Bryan are names from….the new normal! Not to mention Minnie Cooper a mini Cooper. I am going to stop now.**

**Please review with things you would like to see happen.**


	15. Laundry

**I don't own glee **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**I want to thank fanpire10 for her help with these few chapters**

* * *

Cooper had taken Minnie home to use Kurt and Blaine's dryer. Cooper was so happy that after all this time ever since the attack, he was actually confident with a girl. He may have had feelings for Selene but none like this. Cooper was enchanted by Minnie. He wanted to curl her shoulder length black hair in his fingers. He wanted to stare into those glasses forever.

Cooper used his spy skills (which he learned from when he auditioned for Casino Royale) to sneak into the house. He didn't want Kurt and Blaine to see what was happening. He quickly gave Minnie Kurt's robe that was thrown in the laundry and he put on his. He threw the clothes in the dryer.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat at the kitchen table. Blaine was feeding Carter some apple sauce and Kurt was holding Christine. Blaine made happy faces at Carter as he was feeding him.

"Who's a good boy for eating his food?" Blaine cooed. "Carter is!"

Kurt smiled at his husband. He loved how natural Blaine was with children. He loved the way Blaine played with babies. He heard Christine start to get fussy. He checked her diaper to see if it was wet. It wasn't. They just fed her. He rocked her. Her fussiness turned into crying.

"I think somebody wants her momo" Kurt said. Blaine got up and took Christine in her arms. Kurt sat down in Blaine's place.

Blaine bounced Christine in his arms. "Such a beautiful baby girl." he said to his daughter. Her cries ceased. Blaine put her in his arms as if she was still a newborn. He wiped her tears away with the side of his thumb. Christine closed her eyes.

Blaine suddenly felt dizzy. He put his hand to his head.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he wiped Carter's face with a damp washcloth.

Blaine nodded slowly. "I'm going to put her down for her nap."

Blaine slowly went up to the double nursery and set a sleeping Christine in her crib. He slowly walked out. He closed the door behind him. He heard the dryer going. He went down the hall to the utility room. He saw Cooper standing there with Minnie.

"Cooper" Blaine asked. "Why are you and a girl in robes?"

Cooper stood there shocked. "Blaine I can explain" he said. "This is Minnie. We met in the park and we fell into the fountain and we took her dog home and we came here to dry our clothes."

Minnie stood there embarrassed.

"Guys" Blaine said. He really didn't care what was going on. He felt sick to his stomach and over powering sickness that was nauseating. "Just as long as it doesn't wake up the baby or hurt Carter then it's fine"

"Thank you" Cooper said.

Blaine held his slim stomach. He put his hand to his mouth as he felt the contents of his stomach rise. "Oh no!"

Blaine ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Minnie asked Cooper.

"I think it's the stomach flu." Cooper replied. "That's been going around."

Cooper looked at the dryer. "It will be a few minutes till they dry. How about we go into my room?"

Minnie slowly nodded. The two went down the hall to Cooper's room. When Minnie walked in she was swarmed with pictures of Carter. She looked at one that was on the wall next to the bathroom door. It was a picture of when Carter was on his way home from the hospital.

"Who's the baby?" she asked.

"My son, Carter" Cooper replied. He smiled at the thought of Carter.

"Oh" Minnie said. "You're married to that man that has the stomach flu?"

"No!" Cooper exclaimed. "That's my brother. I live with him and his husband."

"Oh!" Minnie exclaimed. Her cheeks turned bright red. "So who's the mother of your son?"

Cooper looked down at his hands. "Um…..well…..you see….I…..um…he doesn't have one."

"How?" she asked. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be." Cooper said. "I was attacked by a man and I got pregnant."

"Oh." She said again. "I'm sorry. I know I'm sorry is what you usually hear but I'm sure it was hard for you. I know that when that happens you usually feel like everyone is out to get you and it's hard to even walk outside or do normal things like take your dog out for a walk"

"You just summed up how I felt" Cooper said. He noticed Minnie had tears in her eyes. "It sounds like the voice of experience"

"It is" she said. "Mine may not be the same but that's how I felt."

"What happened?" Cooper asked.

"I was in an abusive relationship with my boyfriend and he tried to attack me."

Cooper didn't know what to say. He had finally found someone he could actually talk to about anything and have them know exactly what it felt like.

"I was attacked by my co-worker." Cooper said.

"Wait your face looks familiar." Minnie said.

"Was it the local news?"

"Yeah" she said.

"The sports caster attacked me. I couldn't stand to look at him knowing that he did that to me." Cooper sobbed.

Minnie embraced him. "It's okay. Just think if you hadn't gotten attacked then you wouldn't have a beautiful son."

That made Cooper cry harder. "I know. I love him so much."

* * *

Blaine knew he was out of his mind but he stood in the bathroom looking down at his shaking hands.

For a few weeks now Blaine had been getting sick, feeling bloated, moody and exhausted. He didn't was want to bother Kurt because knowing that ever since Kurt had been promoted he had been stressed but Blaine felt that with him being sick it would have added more stress on Kurt. He knew he needed to tell Kurt.

Blaine heard the timer beep on his watch. He looked down at the bathroom sick. He picked up the tester. He looked at the sign: it was a little pink plus sign.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't! **

**So what do you think?**

**Please review. Reviews make me sometimes write faster.**


	16. Portrait of a Dreamer

**I don't own glee.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**If you review on this chapter then you will get a question and that question is critical to the plot**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking through the park with Christine in her stroller. It was a nice sunny day. It was great for a walk. They got closer to the car. Kurt opened the side door. Blaine started to unbuckle Christine.

"I mean I don't understand what the big deal is about having more than one child. I mean I want a big family but not one where you have like eight kids. I remember what I went through with Christine and it was not fun." Blaine was jabbering on and on about how he wanted a big family but for some reason he couldn't get out the words to tell Kurt he was pregnant again. "I can't imagine what it would be like doing it eight times."

Kurt looked down at his watch. "Twenty-eight minutes and thirty-three seconds"

"Really we were walking that long."

"No I was timing how long you have been talking about having a big family." Kurt said.

Blaine put Christine in her car seat. He buckled her in. He put down the sign that said 'baby on board'

"Well there's nothing wrong with it." Blaine said. Blaine shut the door. He got into the passenger side. Kurt walked over to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine and drove off.

"I agree there is nothing wrong with it." Kurt said. "What I don't understand is why you keep talking about it"

Blaine bit his lip. He put his hand to his stomach. He felt sick.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Can you slow down?" Blaine asked. "You're making me car sick"

"I'm going fifteen. It's a school zone." Kurt commented. Kurt didn't understand what was going on. The last time that happened was when Blaine was first pregnant with Christine. Kurt suddenly got suspicious. He looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye. His grip tightened on the wheel.

"So what sparked the conversation?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I….I…. just wanted to see your opinion on the matter." Blaine said. "By the way what is it?"

"I like big families." Kurt said. "I would like to have more kids."

"Oh" Blaine sighed.

Kurt noticed Blaine smiled. Blaine looked at his stomach then to the road.

Kurt had a big feeling. A happy feeling, one where he knew his life was going to change. He looked into his mirror to see Christine sleeping in her car seat. He smiled as he pulled into a parking lot. Kurt got out of the car.

Blaine sat there confused. He looked back at Christine. She was fine. He heard his door open. Kurt kneeled down on the pavement. Luckily he was in sweat pants instead of his good pants.

"Now why don't you really tell me what's going on?" Kurt said.

Blaine stared into his husband's eyes. He knew he couldn't lie to Kurt. Blaine started to sob. Kurt took off Blaine's seat belt and embraced him. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant" Blaine said. "I took the test yesterday. It came out positive and I didn't want to bother you. I know you've been stressed form work and I just didn't-"

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. Kurt could feel Blaine's tears on his cheeks.

"I love you" Kurt said as they parted. Kurt started to cry. "I don't want you to ever feel like you can't ever tell me anything. I want you to tell me anything and everything and I am so happy that we are having another little baby."

"I love you too." Blaine said.

"It's my job as a husband to have you tell me everything." Kurt said. Kurt thought of the perfect song. He started to sing:

"_These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was_

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_  
_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_  
_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same_  
_For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand_  
_Only you and I can undo all that we became_  
_That makes us so much more, than a man and a man_  
_And after everything that comes and goes around_  
_Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams_  
_I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found_  
_But forever you and I will be the ones_  
_Who found out what forever means_

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_  
_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_  
_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you_  
_That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,_  
_When I said I do"_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked in to the house. Kurt had Christine in his arms. Blaine walked next to him. Kurt went and set Christine in the play pin with Carter.

Blaine went up to Cooper. Cooper was holding some camera equipment.

"When did my camera stuff come?" he asked his baby brother.

"This morning" Blaine replied. "I didn't want to wake you. Is everything there?"

"Yeah it looks like it" Cooper said. "Were you guys out walking?"

"Yeah" Blaine replied. "It was nice maybe later you can have sometime alone with Carter. You know go out walking"

"Maybe I will." Cooper said. "I think you needed the walk more than Kurt or Christine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I notice you're gaining a little weight in the waist lately." Cooper said.

"I'm not gaining weight." Blaine said. "I….just…..haven't lost my baby weight from Christine."

"Yeah okay!" Cooper said.

"And what about you?" Blaine snapped. "Have you lost your baby weight?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I have." Cooper snapped back. "I even go rid of my stretch marks."

"I never had stretch marks." Blaine boasted.

"How?"

"Kurt used to rub stretch mark cream on my belly." Blaine said.

"Too much information!" Cooper said.

Kurt walked back in the room.

"So why exactly did you buy all this stuff?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to take pictures of Carter." Cooper said. "And maybe it can develop into a career"

"I think it's great that you're trying to do this." Kurt said.

Blaine looked at the time. "How about we start to get dinner ready?"

"You guys go ahead I will keep watch on these two Cabbage Patch Kids" Cooper said

Blaine and Kurt walked off into the kitchen.

Cooper took the camera and held it in front of his face as if he was going to take a picture. He hit the button and took the picture. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Portrait of a dreamer" he said to himself.

He looked down.

"Hello Cooper" he heard a voice say.

He turned around and saw Michael. Michael grabbed Cooper by the neck and placed a towel over Cooper's mouth.

Cooper fell to the ground knocked out.

* * *

**I am so evil.**

**Now please review**

**IMPORTANT!**

**If you review on this chapter then you will get a question and that question is critical to the plot**


	17. If I could Escape

**I don't own glee….DARN**

**Warning:**

**Some funky stuff happens**

* * *

DING-DONG

Blaine walked up to the door and answered it. Puck stood there in his police uniform. He walked in and shut the door.

"I've got bad news and I've got worse news." Puck said "Which do you want first?"

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Kurt came running in with the cloth.

"Does this have anything to do with Cooper?" Blaine asked Puck.

"Not unless he helped Michael escape from prison." Puck replied.

Kurt sighed heavily. Blaine sighed too.

"When did he escape?" Kurt asked.

"This morning" Puck replied. "We've already launched a full scale man hunt." Puck saw the sadness in Blaine's eyes. "What's up?"

"Cooper's missing." Blaine said. "We think he might have been kidnapped."

"We found this by the back door." Kurt said. He handed Puck the cloth. Puck smelled the cloth.

His breath jumped. "Chloroform"

"We would have called but we weren't sure what happened" Blaine said.

"It would be a really big coincidence if it wasn't Michael." Puck said. "Since you three are responsible for him being put in jail."

"Yeah but why no take all three of us?" Kurt said.

"He has a sick agenda."

"Look I got to go" Puck said. "Let me know if you find anything. I think your chances of finding anything are bigger than ours."

"Yeah and could you keep this quiet?" Blaine said. "The bigger this thing gets the more danger he gets put in."

"Look I'll keep it as quiet as I can for as long as I can." Puck said.

"Thanks" Kurt said. "Hey do you mind if we stop by Michael's cell later? It might give us a clue to where he is."

"Yeah just ask for me." Puck said as he walked out.

"Everything will be okay" Kurt said. Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I hope so" Blaine said. "I hope so"

* * *

"It's just you and me now Cooper!" Michael exclaimed as he woke up Cooper.

Cooper was naked and chained to a bed. Blood was everywhere on the sheets. Cooper was shaking. Cooper knew something had happened he just didn't know what it was.

"What do you want?" Cooper asked angrily.

He watched Michael as Michael put Cooper's clothes on.

"Isn't it obvious what I want?" Michael said. His voice was like a maniac. "I want to be you!"

Cooper stayed silent. He just wanted to get back to his little boy.

"What no witty comeback? No confident 'I'm the king of the world' retort?"

"Michael-"Cooper pleaded.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Michael yelled. "MICHAEL IS GONE. HE'S A LOSER AND YOU'RE A WINNER"

Cooper was shocked. All this time he thought Michael loved him when really Michael wanted to be like him so much that it hurt.

"What did you do to me?" Cooper asked. Cooper already knew the answer. He knew Michael had raped him while he was asleep. Why would there be blood everywhere and Cooper only has bruises?

"I had a really fun time Cooper" Michael said. Cooper was right.

Cooper started to sob. He just wanted to get back to his son.

"I have to be you" Michael said. "I LOVE BEING YOU! Wearing your clothes, your things. It makes me want to be you even more. Handsome, successful, loved by men and women."

"I have as much troubles as anyone." Cooper said. "Everyone struggles including me. I have as much trouble finding dates as anyone."

"What you mean Minnie?" Michael said. "No she isn't good enough for us. I can do better."

Michael grabbed a gun from the counter. "Without you around, I can do better"

Cooper knew he needed to do something. He saw that Michael had made a mistake by not restraining his feet. Cooper used his skills for when he auditioned for the Sherlock Holmes movie. Kick Michael in the groin then the face, then grab the gun and use it as a club and to break the locks, grab the pants that were on the ground, then grab the keys that were on the dresser and run as fast as he could to a car.

"You're right" Cooper said. "We can do better. Michael can you do me a favor?"

Michael looked at Cooper.

"Kiss me"

Michael leaned in and kissed Cooper. A few seconds into the kiss Cooper knew it was time. Cooper Kneed Michael in the groin. Michael fell off the bed Cooper grabbed the gun and hit the locks till they broke. Cooper got up and kicked Michael in the face then knocked him put with the gun. Cooper ran and grabbed the pants. He slid them on. He ran to the dresser and got the keys. Cooper ran out of the room like a mad man.

* * *

"So whose fingerprints were on the cloth?" Kurt asked as they were in Michael's cell.

Kurt and Blaine quickly dropped the kids off at Blaine's parent's house then went over to the jail.

"They were Michael's" Puck replied.

By then Blaine just sat down on the bed and sobbed. Kurt hugged Blaine.

"This is it" Blaine sobbed. "We're never going to find him."

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's head. "We will."

Blaine felt something under his butt.

"What the hell?" Blaine got up and lifted the mattress.

A little brown box sat there. Blaine picked it up and opened it. Inside was a bottle of cologne, and a little book.

"Okay and that's the kind of cologne Cooper wears." Kurt commented.

Blaine took the book out of the box and opened it. Pictures of Cooper were inside the book. Pictures of Cooper sleeping, walking and doing everything. Blaine flipped to a page in the book.

"April 27-"

"That was a day before the first attack. When Carter was conceived" Kurt pointed out.

"8:01 Cooper leaves the house, gets into car. I love the way he walks so confident, in control."

"Enters dry cleaners smiling the sun catches his hair and makes him look so beautiful." Kurt finishes.

"Pages and pages and pictures" Blaine said.

"Oh gaga!" Kurt exclaimed. "This man needs to be in a funny farm."

Blaine looked deeper inside the book. He found a map. He opened the map. A bright red circle was around their house.

"Cooper never left the house." Blaine said.

Kurt jumped up and grabbed Blaine. He took Kurt out to the car.

"Wait!" Puck yelled. "We don't just spring without a plan! How are you guys going to stop him using your wonder gay twin powers?"

* * *

Cooper walked out into the backyard of the house. He still had the gun in his hand. He knew not to touch it but what else could he do? He walked into the house and locked all the doors.

"KURT! BLAINE!" he screamed.

No one answered. The front door opened. Cooper held the gun in front of the door.

"COOPER!" he heard Blaine scream.

"BLAINE!" Cooper screamed back.

Cooper put down the gun on the table. He ran up to Blaine. Blaine embraced him with a hug. Blaine started to sob.

"Oh Cooper!" he exclaimed. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay squirt I'm right here. Everything will be just fine. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Cooper" Blaine said. "I didn't want our last words to be too much information about Kurt rubbing cream on me."

Cooper laughed through his tears. "I know me too"

"I also didn't want you to not know who your new niece or nephew was" Blaine said.

"Oh I know I didn't want my last thing I said to Christine was calling her a cabbage."

"No Cooper I'm pregnant" Blaine said.

Cooper started to cry. "That's great."

"Oh God." Blaine sobbed. "I love you so much Coop"

"I love you too squirt."

* * *

**So Cooper is safe! Yay! **

**Now please review.**

**Next chapter will be on where Cooper and Minnie go on their first date and a Halloween chapter!**


	18. Halloween

**I don't own glee.**

**thank you guys for all the reviews**

* * *

_2 months later_

_Halloween time _

Blaine sat at the dining room table sorting out candy into different bowls. He wanted the kids first Halloween to be a great one. Christine was dressing up as Dorothy form the wizard of Oz. Carter was going as the cowardly lion. Kurt was going to be Glenda with his pink suit and Blaine was going as a scarecrow. Cooper rounded them off by being the tin man.

Cooper walked downstairs with two dressy shirts, one dark blue and dark gray. Minnie and Cooper were hitting it off ever since Cooper was kidnapped. Minnie asked Cooper to dinner.

"Which shirt do you- what are you doing?" Cooper asked.

"I'm sorting the candy for the day after tomorrow." Blaine said. "Chocolate, sugar free and chocolate with nuts"

"But isn't the fun of Halloween the mix bowl thing?" Cooper asked.

"No!" Blaine snapped. "I don't want any allergic reactions or angry parents. We had enough problems this year. Speaking of problems how are you holding up?"

Cooper shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay. Just tried, kind of worn out; how about you?"

"Good" Blaine said. He rubbed the tiny bump that was forming on his abdomen. "Feeling sick, really bloated and emotional."

"Well it should be okay." Cooper said. "Now which one the blue or the gray?"

"Gray" Blaine said. They heard the front door shut. Kurt walked in with more candy. He set the bag on the table.

"Hi baby" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine on the lips.

Blaine looked inside the bag. "Why did you get candy corn? Nobody likes candy corn"

"Well they were all out of everything else" Kurt said.

"Well you're going to have to go get some more." Blaine said.

"Honey we have twelve bags, that's more than what we gave out last year."

"Yeah well we didn't have kids in the house and not to mention I don't want to shut off the lights and pretend were not home. I want Christine and Carter to have a nice Halloween."

"Yeah but honey I don't think they will really remember." Kurt said.

Cooper slowly went up stairs.

"Yeah but I will!" Blaine yelled. He started to sob. Kurt embraced Blaine. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Baby its okay" Kurt soothed. "I know you've been emotional but it will be okay"

Kurt pulled out a bag of red vines form behind his back.

"Red vines?"

"You're favorite" Kurt said

* * *

Cooper was in his room finishing getting dressed. Carter sat in his play pin. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Cooper said. Cooper tried to button his pants but they wouldn't button.

Blaine walked in with Christine on his hip.

"Minnie is here" he said.

"Oh no!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Coop I'm sure everything will be fine-"

"No the dry cleaners shrunk my clothes" Cooper said angrily. "My shirts even feel tight"

"Well wear another pair." Blaine said.

Cooper went into his closet and grabbed a pair of pants. He slipped them on.

"Aren't those your old maternity clothes?"

"Yeah well nothing is fitting me right now" Cooper said. He picked Carter up out of his play pin.

Blaine and he walked downstairs. Minnie was in the living room with Kurt. She was wearing a green dress.

"I must say Minnie you look wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Thank you!" she said. She saw Cooper. She loved the how he was a great father. She really liked him

Cooper walked up to Minnie. "Ready to go"

"Yep" she said. "Hi Carter!"

Carter sat there in his daddy's arms. "Come on say hi to Minnie."

Carter just snuggled into Cooper's neck. "He can be shy."

Cooper looked at Carter. "You be good for Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, okay? Come one give me kiss."

Cooper kissed Carter's cheek. "I love you"

He handed Carter off to Kurt. "So you have everything, the number to the restaurant, my cell…."

"Cooper!" Kurt exclaimed. "GO have a good time."

* * *

Cooper yawned as they sat at the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Minnie asked. "Am I boring you?"

"No! No, I've been tired lately from taking care of Carter and stuff."

"I know what you mean." Minnie said. "My new job is huge. There is so much to be done in so little time."

"That's where you're the secretary right?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah" Minnie replied. "Actually we have so much….."

Cooper started to zone out. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. He opened his eyes and closed them a few times. He put his hand on his stomach. He felt a tiny little bump on his abdomen. He swallowed hard.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper?"

Cooper looked up at Minnie. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't feel very well." Cooper said. "I feel like I'm going to be sick"

"Do you want me to take you home?" she asked.

"No" Cooper said. He didn't want to ruin the evening. He felt his stomach churn. "On second thought let's go"

* * *

_Halloween day_

Kurt walked into Cooper's room. Cooper was lying on his bed wishing he could die from all sickness he was having.

"Blaine is going crazy!" he said.

"You do know that this is someone's room right." Cooper mumbled.

"He still wants me to get more candy!" Kurt said.

"Hey do you know if Minnie's called" Cooper asked.

"Minnie?" Kurt asked angrily. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah I Am." Cooper said. "It's just we haven't talked since the night I had to leave early."

"Right" Kurt said. "So anyway-"

"I don't even know she wants to see me anymore." Cooper said flatly. "I mean I wouldn't blame her if she didn't"

"You're right love sucks" Kurt said. "How about we bring the focus back just a little bit?!"

"You're right I'm sorry." Cooper said. "I just can't handle anything right now."

"Okay what is your deal right now?!" Kurt shouted angrily

Cooper sat up and crossed his legs. He exhaled softly. "I'm pregnant"

Kurt just fell on the ground. He sat there shocked. "Michael?"

"No some guy I met at the gas station. He really turned me on by the way he pumped the gas- YES OF COURSE MICHAEL!"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I took the test this morning" Cooper said flatly.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I just have to talk to you guys and Minnie about it"

"Well the hits just keep coming!"

* * *

"I am a wreck" Cooper said to Blaine as they sat at the kitchen island sorting more candy. Blaine stared at Cooper. "My waist feels enormous and I just want to eat all of this candy."

"Have a candy corn" Blaine said. "We got plenty."

"I don't understand why everything has to be so difficult." Cooper said. "Why can't it just be easy? I'm sorry but what am I supposed to tell Minnie: I know you don't want to be with me because I ditched you on our first date but hey I'm pregnant so tough"

"WHAT?!" Blaine yelled. "Uh….uh….could you repeat that?"

Cooper opened a bag of candy corn. He stuck some pieces in his mouth. "Wait I told you didn't, I?"

"No you didn't tell me" Blaine snapped. "I think I might have remembered the small embryo part!"

"Wait I might have told Kurt." Cooper said through the candy corn.

"You told Kurt before me?" Blaine snapped.

"Well I'm pregnant." Cooper said. "Forgive me if I'm a little scatter brained right now."

"I'm sorry it's a little too early for you to use that excuse right now" Blaine said. "Are you sure?"

"I took the test"

"Well nothing is for sure until you see a doctor." Blaine said. "What are you going to do about Minnie?"

Cooper shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you need to talk to her especially if there is a new baby coming"

* * *

**Alright there you have it! **

**Please review**


	19. Doctors

**I don't own glee**

**I love my readers so much and I want to thank you so much for doing what you do. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine all sat in the quiet doctor's room together. Cooper sat in the chair to the side of Kurt and Blaine. Blaine sat on the table with Kurt standing next to his husband. He kissed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at his auburn haired lover. Cooper had his head in his hands. He was so tired. He almost fell asleep in his hands. Kurt looked over and saw the man on the verge of sleeping.

"Cooper?" Kurt asked. "Are you alright?"

Cooper lifter up his head and looked up at Kurt. Kurt had just disturbed a beast.

"I hate doctors sometimes" he replied flatly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Only when they take your blood"

Blaine had become very snappy over the past month along with Cooper. They would both get mad or sad in a moment's notice. Kurt sighed.

"So Cooper" Kurt said in a cheerful tone. Kurt longed to change the subject before yelling started. "How is the new job?"

"Well it's hard being at the paper. Between being a news photographer one week and being an advice columnist, it is hard. It is better than being a news reporter. The newspaper doesn't add ten pounds."

Cooper had gotten a job at the Lima Times. He was a photographer when the paper needs a picture that isn't already taken. Also he was an advice columnist. The readers raved over Cooper's pictures and advice. Between taking care of eleven month old Carter, having a job and being newly pregnant, he was exhausted.

Their doctor, Doctor Sawyers, walked in. She was at about medium height with shoulder length brown hair.

"Hello everyone!" she said happily. "I have the results from your blood tests. Since you are on the table Blaine I'll start with you."

She sat down on a stood in the center of the room. "Well your blood test came out great. Just as you predicted you are pregnant"

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. Cooper just watched. He wanted to find love but not now. He was scared. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone but his family. He almost had a relationship but he was too scared now that he was pregnant. He wasn't sure how Minnie would react.

Kurt looked over at Cooper. He saw that Cooper was in deep thought. Cooper was such a nice man and he didn't deserve this. Kurt hoped Minnie would be accepting and happy but keep her distance.

"Okay, Blaine let's do a sonogram. You know the drill."

Blaine leaned back and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. The doctor grabbed the machine from the corner of the room. She squirted gel on his abdomen then moved the wand around his stomach. A strong heartbeat filled the room.

"They baby is looking really good Blaine." she said. "It's looking good."

Blaine smiled. Kurt kissed his hand.

"Alright Cooper!" she said as Blaine fixed himself. "You're turn!"

Cooper sighed as he switched places with Blaine but before Blaine could leave Cooper grabbed him and pulled him next to him. The doctor grabbed his charts.

"Well you are pregnant Cooper" she said. "Let's get a look."

Cooper did the same as Blaine. So did the doctor. Cooper held Blaine's hand.

A strange heart beat filled the room.

"Is the baby okay? "Cooper asked.

"They are just fine." She replied.

"They?" Cooper asked.

"It's twins!"

* * *

**Before you kill me let me tell you why I gave cooper twins. Matt Bomer has three kids and one is a set of twins!**

**Please review**


	20. Fever

**I don't own glee. **

**If anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

* * *

_17 weeks later_

Cooper was at work in his office typing the weekly column. He looked down at his growing baby bump. It had grown large since he was having twins. He wanted to tell Minnie but he wasn't ready. He didn't know how she would react. He took a sip of his tea before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he mumbled.

Minnie walked in. She smiled.

"Hi Cooper" she said. She looked down at him.

"Hi-Minnie!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

This was exactly what Cooper didn't want to do with her right now. He smiled tensely.

"You've been distant." She said flatly. "You won't talk to me. Did I do something? Did I offend you?"

"No" Cooper said. "I know I have been distant and you didn't do anything wrong."

"So it's the 'it's not you it's me' line?" She said. Her voice started cracking. She really did like Cooper. She cared so much for him.

"Minnie no-"

"No I get it" she said. "I know being raped a second time and having to take care of Carter is a huge thing but you can't just drop me like a ball and leave me with no explanation. You and I haven't talked in at least three months, ever since you got sick on our date. Now why is that?"

"I can't tell you" Cooper said. He started to cry.

"Alright" Minnie said. She started to walk out.

Cooper got up.

"Wait Minnie!" he said. She stopped. "I will meet you where we first met tonight at 7"

* * *

Blaine walked out of the bathroom holding his stomach.

"I don't remember this much morning sickness when I was pregnant with you" he said to Christine. The two were down in the kitchen. Christine was in her high chair. She clapped her hands.

Kurt walked down with Carter in his arms.

"Hey do we have any baby Tylenol?" Kurt asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Carter has a fever" Kurt said.

Blaine got up and felt his nephew's head.

"He's warm" Blaine said. "I'm going to call Cooper."

"Good idea" Kurt said. He set Carter in his high chair. Blaine took out his cell phone and dialed Cooper's number. Kurt went over to Blaine and handed him the phone.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't feel too good. Morning sickness" Blaine replied.

Kurt touched Blaine's face.

"Blaine, you're burning up" Kurt said worriedly. "Go in the living room and lay down. I will call Cooper."

* * *

Cooper picked up his phone.

"Hello" Cooper said.

"Hey it's Kurt" Kurt said on the other end. "Carter is warm. He might have a fever and so does Blaine."

"Alright I am coming home" Cooper said. He hung up. He got up and gathered his things. He didn't even bother to tell his boss that he was leaving. All he knew was his little boy needed him. He got into his car and drove.

He was almost home when his phone rang.

"Hello" he said.

"Where the hell are you?" his boss yelled.

"Sir" Cooper said. "My boy has a fever. He needs me."

"Well doesn't your brother take care of him?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I am sure he can handle it" his boss snapped. "Now get back to work"

"Sir I will not. Not until I know he is safe." And on that note Cooper hung up the phone. Cooper was too angry to notice that a car sped through a stop light.

* * *

**I am so evil! Why is this? **

**Please review if you want Cooper to live lol no I am joking. Carter needs his daddy.**

**I know it was short. please let me know if you have any ideas.**


	21. Copy Cat

**I don't own glee. **

**Thank you for all your reviews**

* * *

"How far did Cooper say his work was from here?" Kurt asked Blaine as he dressed Carter in his gray t-shirt and black pants. Cooper always dressed him like this when he went to the doctor.

"Like twenty minutes" Blaine replied as he looked at Kurt.

"He sure is taking a while" Kurt commented.

Suddenly the phone rang, Blaine looked up from Kurt.

"I'll get it" he said.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello this is Memorial Hospital, May I speak to Blaine Hummel-Anderson?"

"This is he"

Blaine figured it was just a call about the baby. He held his stomach.

"Well I am sorry to report that Cooper Anderson has been in a car accident"

Blaine's world froze. He stood there blank. He thought about Carter and how he needed a father and he needed his brother.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"You should come down here and let the doctors tell you"

"Is he okay?" he asked sternly this time.

"Yes" the woman replied. "He was found unconscious on the scene and has a broken leg. The doctor will tell you more when you get here"

Blaine hung up the phone.

"Kurt!" he screamed.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine rushed to the hospital with Christine and Carter. They got to the hospital in no time.

Kurt rushed up to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am." He said. "My brother in law was brought her from a car accident."

"Hold on one second sir."

"No We need to know now!"

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" a voice asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked and saw a man in a white lab coat.

"Yes" Blaine answered.

"I'm Doctor Mathews" the man said. "I was assigned to your brother's case"

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked.

"He was found unconscious on the scene but he woke up while he was in the ambulance. He has a small concussion and a broken leg."

"What about the babies?" Blaine asked.

"They are doing fine but Cooper has high blood pressure. Now he needs to be on bed rest, for a while"

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked.

The doctor nodded and led them to the rooms. He opened one door and led them in before leaving. Cooper was lying in the bed. There was a fetal monitor on his stomach. Blaine went up to him with Carter on his hip. Cooper sat up slowly.

"Ouch" he said.

"Cooper" Blaine said.

"Hey squirt" Cooper said slowly.

"Da-da" a tiny voice said. Everyone looked at Carter. Carter reached out his hands towards Cooper. Blaine let Cooper hold Carter.

"Da-da" he said again.

"Car-Car" Cooper said smiling. He kissed Carter's cheek and held him tightly. Tears rolled down his face. He knew he couldn't leave this little angel alone.

"He's a little talker isn't he?" Kurt said happily.

"Da-da" another tiny little voice said. Kurt looked down at Christine. She held on to Kurt's shirt tightly. Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt and her. He kissed Christine after Kurt did and then kissed Kurt.

"Looks like they like to copy each other" Cooper laughed.

The door opened suddenly. Minnie walked in with a tiny vase of flowers.

"Minnie!" Cooper said. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here as a secretary but sometimes I deliver flowers to patients" she said. She saw the fetal monitor.

"You're pregnant?"

* * *

**Oh no!**

**So I have a poll up for my lovely readers to vote on. Please Please Please vote and review! This question is very crucial to the story line and I know this chapter was short because I am running out of ideas**


	22. Mini Cooper

**I don't own glee. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the poll votes! **

**I want to thank mmm189 for her help on this subject.**

* * *

"Wait Minnie! I can explain!" Cooper yelled.

"You don't have to explain." she said. She walked up to him and sat down on the hospital bed. She leaned down and kissed him. Kurt and Blaine shielded Christine and Carter's eyes.

"What?! Why did you kiss me?! I thought you were mad at me?" Cooper asked when they parted.

"I wanted to tell you that I realized that you mean everything to me. I couldn't stand loosing you. When you were kidnapped, my heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe. I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too" Cooper said. He didn't know what to say. "But it's not going to be easy with me taking care of carter, having a job, being pregnant and having a girlfriend. I have to be a father first."

"I respect that. Your babies are more important and I will help you with them"

Cooper had tears in his eyes. "Thank you"

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded. They knew exactly what they were thinking.

"If you want to help us Minnie, why don't you move in with us?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah I am going back to work soon and Blaine works from home so he will need some help" Kurt added.

Minnie shook her head.

"I don't want to impose" she said.

"You won't be" Blaine said. "Any friend of Cooper's is a friend of ours."

"But I wonder how Brian will like having David as a playmate" Cooper said.

"Who is David?" Kurt asked.

"My dog" Minnie answered.

"Well Brian will be okay" Kurt said.

Blaine leaned towards Kurt.

"What do you think their nickname is?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

"What?"

"Like you know how we are Klaine, and Rachel and Finn are Finchel, well what are Cooper and Minnie?" Blaine asked.

"Oh umm" Kurt thought for a moment. "Coopinie?"

"Mini Cooper" Blaine said. "Like the car!"

* * *

Cooper had come home the following week from the hospital and Minnie moved in. She would help Cooper while he was on bed rest and then she would help take care of Carter. Blaine and Kurt were living a good life and Brian and David were best playmates.

"Alright so here we go" Minnie said as she walked into Cooper's bedroom with a tray. "We have a ham and cheese sandwich with mustard and pickles with extra pickles and mustard along with a side of strawberry ice cream"

"Thank you but why do you spoil me?" Cooper laughed.

"Because you deserve it" she answered.

Cooper started eating. Minnie looked at his green cast on his leg. It had black marker scribbles all over it.

"What happened with the marker?" He asked. "Did the Sharpie monster throw up on you?"

"I let Carter sign it" Cooper replied.

Cooper suddenly felt fluttering in his stomach. His hands went to his stomach. Minnie saw the scene.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Cooper sighed. "I felt them move"

Minnie smiled happily.

Just then Blaine walked in with Carter.

"He wants his daddy" he said. He came over and handed Carter to Cooper. Minnie moved the tray from Cooper.

"That's a good boy!" Cooper cooed. "There's my Car-Car"

"Da-da!" Carter said.

"Car-car"

"Da-da"

"Did you train him to do that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes!" Cooper said. "Ever since he started making noises, I have been training him to say-Car-Car!"

"Da-da!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Gee I got to go wash Brian"

Blaine walked out. Minnie set a box on the bed.

"And I still have some unpacking to do" she said.

"Would you like me to help?" Cooper asked. He held Carter near him.

"How can you help? Your leg is broken."

"I can read your diary" he smiled.

"You'll never know where it is"

"But I do know you have one!"

Carter giggled and played with his daddy's shirt. Minnie looked in the box and went through it. She came across a photo. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked.

"I just wish my adopted brother hadn't gone insane."

"I didn't know you have a brother?"

"Yeah see" Minnie said. She handed him the photo.

Cooper recognized the brother. It was Michael.

* * *

**Uh-Oh!**

**Please review**


	23. By Law Not by Heart

**I don't own glee. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. **

* * *

"Who's this?" Cooper asked. He pointed at Michael in the picture. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to see if it was true.

"My brother Michael, well he's not really my brother. He's my adoptive brother." Minnie explained.

"Okay" Cooper said. He got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Cooper struggled to get to the door with his broken leg. He went somewhat to the door.

"I am going to go watch Carter"

"Something's wrong. Tell me"

Cooper turned around revealing huge tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Michael would be this close to him. Cooper thought that he was safe with Minnie and his family wouldn't get hurt.

"Did you know that Michael is Carter's father?"

Cooper started to walk out but Minnie ran and stood in front of Cooper, blocking him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you would be related to him!"

"I'm not! He was never a brother to me, by law but not by heart."

"I just don't understand how he could be related to one of the sweetest people I know." Cooper sobbed. "I thought once he was arrested that it was over, that my family was safe and happy. I was wrong. He came back and raped me! Now I have twins on the way! I love my family and I don't want to put them in any more danger than they already are."

Minnie understood completely what Cooper was saying. She just felt that he didn't understand. She would never hurt Cooper at all or his family.

"Cooper, I would never ever hurt you or your family. You have to trust me. I trust you." Minnie said.

Cooper sobbed more. Minnie held his face. His tears ran down onto her thumbs.

"Look at me" She said. "Do you see Michael at all in me?"

Cooper shook his head. He hugged her tightly. He was still unsure but his heart knew that she was telling the truth.

* * *

"Isn't that the most precious thing?" Blaine said.

"It's so adorable" Kurt added.

The two were watching Carter and Christine play on the floor. Carter was putting a plush toy car in his mouth and Christine was playing with some plush blocks. Carter was just like his dad. He pointed at everything and wouldn't stop talking even though most of it was goo-goos and gagas. Christine was a talker too and she loved to be near music. Kurt and Blaine always had music playing in the house.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Better. I just want to relax right now." Blaine replied.

"You and Cooper both need to" Kurt replied. "Cooper is under a lot of stress and I think Minnie is a great help too."

"I agree." Blaine said. Blaine suddenly felt a small fluttering in his stomach. He smiled brightly. He took Kurt's hand and placed it on his bump. He knew Kurt couldn't feel it. "I think the baby just moved."

Kurt smiled happily. "He or she is getting so big!" Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine's stomach.

* * *

"Oooooh look White Collar's on!" Cooper shouted.

Carter was lying on Cooper's stomach sleeping. It had been a long day for him. Between playing and talking Carter was worn out.

"Poor Carter" Minnie said. "He's all tired."

"I know. When he lies on my stomach, it reminds me of when he was in my belly."

"What was it like being pregnant?" Minnie asked.

"It's like a happy alien invasion." Cooper laughed. "You're body isn't yours anymore. It's being shared. I had a rough first trimester. I was constantly sick all the time. I was living with my parents because after the attack I was a wreck. I remember coming home from a job interview….."

_Cooper stumbled into the house. He could barely move. He was so sick. He went through the living room. His mother was reading a book and his father was playing chess with himself. _

"_Hello dear!" his mother said. "How was the interview?" _

"_Fine, I guess." Cooper replied. He didn't care. _

_He went straight up to his room. He lay down on the bed and started crying. What was happening to him? Why was this happening to him? Hadn't he suffered enough already? He knew what he had to do. He searched in his bag for the package he bought himself. He took out the blue box and looked at it. _

"_This is impossible" Cooper said as he opened it. He knew it was happening to Blaine. He held the pregnancy tester in his hand. _

_After a few minutes, Cooper picked up the tester. He knew it was crazy but he had to see. The words pregnant were written over the screen. _

* * *

**I know it was short but I wanted to give a little flashback and Klaine and Mini Cooper. **

**So please review with any ideas for the story or just review like regular. **


End file.
